


New Pleasures

by scandalous



Series: Season of Kink 2019 [1]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Bottom Greg House, Dom James Wilson (House M.D.), Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kissing, M/M, Set Vaguely During Season 6, Size Kink, Small Penis, Sub Greg House, Top James Wilson, mid-sex banter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: Cuddy always joked about House overcompensating, but Wilson hadn't really thought about it until now.





	New Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> title is a pansy division song because, yknow, gay rights
> 
> fills the 'size kink' square in my seasonofkink bingo card. i have to say that i regret everything that has led to this.
> 
> enjoy!!

Wilson hums as he watches TV with House. He doesn't plan for it to escalate, but it is a sizzling, bubbling thing— he knows it will explode and go into flames at any moment in time. He doesn't expect it to be today, but it happens today. 

He kisses House, groaning into his mouth as he works at his clothes. House's hips stutter up, and he smiles. He pulls House's shirt off, kissing every corner of his face as he mutters about how much he's thought about this. He hasn't thought too much about it, if he's being honest, but it's still a fair amount. A lot of fantasizing, of thinking about the details of House's body he hasn't gotten yet to see. 

House's ass, House's cock, the space in between them ready to be teased. His thighs, the scar he's only seen a couple times. He wants to kiss every bit, lick at his rim and jerk him off until he comes all over. He imagines he's decently sized, maybe above average.

(Wilson doesn't like to brag about his size, of course, but he's well above average. He's thick, too, from the reactions he's gotten by many of the women and men he's slept with. He expects House to be on par with him, or close to it.) 

House's hand twitches as Wilson works his pants and boxers off. He gasps and a huge grin overcomes his factions, as much as he tries to fight it off. 

He wraps his hand around House's dick, and he lets out a strangled moan of surprise. 

"Wow," Wilson says, looking at him intently, his eyes gleaming. "Cuddy had joked about you overcompensating, but I didn't ever think she was right."

House lets out a moan, face reddening as he tilts his head back. 

"Let me guess," he says, "you're going to say something like _ it's what you do with it _ ? Because let me tell you, this dick of yours isn't going to do much tonight."

House whimpers out, hips bucking up against his hand. "Wilson…" he breathes out, face scrunched up in arousal and shame alike. 

"I'll just jerk you off," he breathes into his ear. "I'll get your pathetic cock off and then you'll suck me off. Does that sound fair? Your cock isn't going anywhere today or any time soon. Not in any hole, I promise you that much." He kisses his earlobe. "I doubt I'd feel much with it inside me, anyway."

House cries out, shuddering and panting hard. "Wilson, please, oh- oh god…"

He laughs a little as he keeps jerking him off in harsh, rough strokes. "You've measured it, haven't you?"

"Wilson," he whines. 

He pulls his hand away, House's cock twitching as he searches for relief desperately. 

"Until you answer me, I'm not touching you."

House clenches his jaw and opens his perfect blue eyes, looking at him with desperation all over his face. It's more begging than he could ever parse with words, he's sure of that. 

"Tell me, House," he says, a bit gentler before leaning down to kiss him again. 

House bites his lip.  "Four," he says. "Four inches."

He can't help but groan and put his hand back around his cock, jerking him off. "You're perfect," he breathes. "Perfect for me." With his free hand, he pulls his boxers down and off, his hardness springing up into House's sight. 

House catches it and he looks down, immediately letting out a whimper. "Wilson…" he breathes out.

He smiles and kisses him as he gets him off, gaining pleased moans from him. "I'm a lot bigger than you," he tells him in between kisses. "Don't you think that's nice?"

(Wilson thinks it's quite nice, himself. He watches the difference in sizes and he can't help but groan to himself, arousal pooling through him and his cock twitching from desire.) 

"Y-yes," he breathes out. "I do, Wilson, oh god—"

"You're getting off on this," he accuses. 

"I—" 

"You are." He kisses him. "Come on, cum."

He comes hard, white all over Wilson's hand as he pants and catches his breath. He pulls his hand up and licks it clean, House watching him in a post-orgasmic stupor, whimpering quietly to himself. 

"So," Wilson starts, cursing when House wraps his hand around his shaft, "Wouldn't it be ah, quite unfortunate, if  _ someone _ started a rumor in PPTH about you having a small dick?"

House shoots him a glare and keeps jerking him off. 

"What, you'll get off on the humiliation?"

"I won't," he says with the tell-tale brow twitch of House's when he lies. "If anything I'd be embarrassed for the someone who said that, for I'll tell everyone he starred in a porno."

Wilson makes a noise. "You'll leave out the detail it was only a speaking role, won't you?"

He laughs and leans in to kiss him. "I think I'm obligated to, Wilson."

Wilson bucks up into his hand and rolls his eyes. "I think I regret it was only a speaking role. I can just  _ see _ the look in your face when I appear on the scene—"

"Editing exists," he shoots back, pouting a little. Perhaps at the idea of someone else getting his cock in their ass on tape before he ever could. 

"Well, it's not being edited  _ now _ ," he says. 

House draws in a breath. “It’s not being edited now,” he agrees, pulling him into a kiss as he keeps jerking him off. 

Wilson smiles into the kiss, hips bucking up into House’s hand. “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

House’s eyes flutter shut and he kisses him messily as he gets him off. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me,” he agrees.

“I’m sure you’ve been fucked many times before, haven’t you? You act all big and mighty but as soon as people see your pathetic dick—” House’s face scrunches up and he moans softly— “They know you’re nothing but a submissive cockslut. Isn’t that right?”   
  
House stays pathetically silent as he leans down to suck Wilson off.

He grabs a fistful of House’s hair and forces him to look up, his ocean blue eyes wide with want. “I said, isn’t that right?”   
  
House whimpers, a bit of drool falling right into the head of Wilson’s cock. “Yes sir,” he finally whimpers out. “It is right.”   


Wilson smiles and pulls his hand off House’s hair, lets him go down on him. A small bit of him has his ego boosted by this development, and the rest of him is just immensely aroused by this development. He’ll see just how much those portions shift.


End file.
